


Succubus

by Suckubi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demons, Desk Sex, Eggs, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Latex, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubber, So many blowjobs, Succubi & Incubi, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, invisibility fixes everything, so many friggin orgasms, succubi are hungry sluts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckubi/pseuds/Suckubi
Summary: A Succubus crawls through Chris's monitor Samara-style to make a meal of him.





	1. A Succubus for Chris

Chris had an ordinary day. Work was busy. Afterwards he nearly didn't want to go to the gym, but went anyways. He had a nice body and intended on keeping it. Once home he showered and settled in to watch porn and read dirty stories.  
  
A video of two women sharing a long, pink dildo caught his eye first. Both women seemed to be enjoying it immensely, as did he. Chris enjoyed this video until a particularly annoying add popped up over the video. It was just a flashing, blank rectangle. It played strange noises through his headphones. He tried to find a way out of it, tried to close it, minimize it, anything. Just as he was about to try turning his computer off entirely, erotic images of women began to flash across the blankness, each a new one after the other. Soon words began to flash with the images. "Keep watching", "Keep touching" and "good boy." Out of interest, he did keep watching.  
  
He found the sight of the women arousing and the flashing of the words began to cloud his mind. His hand was firm around his cock, stroking it as new images and new words began to appear. He recognized the rhythm of the strange tones in his headphone moving in rhythm with the images on his screen. He felt rooted to his chair, unable to move his eyes or body.  
  
The roulette of images began to repeatedly land on one image, the image of a woman covered in shiny black rubber sucking on a purple dildo. The more her image was picked, the more details of her came into view. The more he focused on her shiny skin, the more aroused he became. She wasn't wearing rubber, she seemed to be made of it. Every inch of her was inky, shiny black. She had horns. As he realized this, the images of pretty girls touching themselves and each other began to disappear. The black figure flashed between words he eagerly obeyed.  
  
She pressed her face towards his screen as if she were trying to reach through it, and she did. Nose first, and the rest of her face followed, level with his. Both of her hands reached over the edge of his monitor as she began to push her shoulders through. Normally, he might have been frightened at such a thing. Instead he was entranced. He did not move. He kept stroking the length of his shaft.  
  
The screen around her still blinked as she reached towards him to pull his headphones out of his ears. The pleasant, rhythmic noises stopped. She replaced them with two thin, inky tentacles that coiled outward from her neck, under her hair and towards his face. She smiled at him.  
  
The tentacles glide over his skin, a bit slimy but warm as they find his ears and begin to slither in. The liquid seeped into his inner ear, warm and pleasant. Whatever they were coated in made his ears and his whole head tingle. The tentacles curled into his ear canal. It felt really good. They began producing a beat all of their own. He hoped more of the woman would appear soon.  
  
More of her did appear. She looked down at his cock, hard and twitching. _I'm hungry, mortal._ Her words echoed directly into his mind. She tilted her head and pushed more of her upper body out of the screen, large breasts coming along next as she stuffed them through enough to reach her next meal. A black, forked snake tongue slithers past shiny dark lips and wraps around his thick shaft from base to head. Her tongue tightens and coils around it as he moans above her. Her saliva made his cock feel strange and tingly, similarly to the tentacles lodged in his head. Within moments he realized his cock had become more sensitive. Succubi venom was quite the aphrodisiac.  
  
She feels him throbbing and swelling as she pushes her body forward enough to slide her lips down the entire length. It pushed back against her throat and her cheeks sunk, tightening around him. Her head bobbed up and down in his lap. Each time her lips pulled back down tight around him, another thought seemed to wash away. The pulsing in his ears grew louder as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, panting and moaning. Every flick of her tongue made him feel fuzzy-headed. He was all too happy to sit there and comply while this strange rubber being set to make a meal of his dick. It felt so nice.  
  
It felt as if she wanted to suck the life out of him. Of course she did. That's what Succubi do.  
  
_Cum...Cum...Cum...I'm hungry..._ Her voice echoed through his mind, possibly via her inky tentacles. He was compelled to obey. The forked tongue slithered and coiled around him, stroking him within her mouth. Her night-colored eyes stared into his as she urged him on. She desired to gain power through his orgasm. She craved human cum and she was so very hungry. _Cum for Mistress._  
  
"Yes, Mistress.." He moaned, answering her out loud. Chris's eyes rolled back into his head as orgasm washed over him, making him twitchy and loud in that way humans did that she enjoyed so much. Her lips curled into a grin around him as cum splattered against the walls of her mouth. She kept sucking until she was sure he was spent and carefully unwrapped her tongue from around him and pulled her lips away. His cock did not soften. It belonged to her now.  
  
With that orgasm she's now able to push the rest of her body through and manifest fully, wide hips and all. She perches against the edge of his desk and reaches out to pet his hair gently.  _Now, that was fun. Thank you for all of your help._ She grinned at him silently as her voice echoed through his mind. That belonged to her, too.  _You're such a good boy. But I'm going to need more help._    
  
When told to undress entirely and get into his own bed, Chris could do very little to resist. Once on his back she crawled on top of him and settled in his lap, wasting no time of her own and sinking down his entire length. He groaned loudly as her walls squeezed around him. He was still hard and couldn't possibly be harder. _You'll be spending quite a lot of time like this._  He might have thought that he'd enjoy that, if he had a mind for thoughts to cross. He managed to moan in response as her hips rose and sank back down onto him.  
  
His mind was currently occupied by the pulsing of her tentacles and intruding thoughts. Any thoughts he maintained on his own seemed to gravitate toward the act of of being farmed for sustenance by the demon riding his dick. She wanted him to cum continuously. A similar wanting was imparted upon him by her own. _You will cum for me over and over._  he craved to do so. He repeated after her "Cum for mistress over and over." she smiled at him.  _Good boy_. Her pussy coated his cock in the same venom that seemed to seep through every pore of her otherworldly body.  
  
He felt another tentacle slithering across his leg, it seemed to come from her back, much like a tail. It slithered between his thighs and wiggled past his cheeks. It pushed inside of his ass. She intended to possess him fully. "Mistress.." He gasped and his hips bucked upwards as she pushed in deeper.The tentacle must have produced its own fluids as well. It entered him with relative ease. It felt very slimy and slick, and really good. He pressed back against it and drove himself up into her.  
  
Her thighs squeezed around him as she rode him faster. Her breasts bounced along with her body. They were inky and shiny like the rest of her body. He reached out to touch them. They were large and soft, nipples pointed. He squeezed them, fingers sinking in and drawing a moan from their owner.  
  
Her tentacle pushed deeper into him, stroking gently. She could feel him clenching around it as it expanded and wriggled. Her hips twist and grind against his. His cock is soaked in her juices as it throbs inside of her. She drove her hips down harder, squeezing and clenching around him _Cum for me, slave_ ** _._**  she ordered, words purring in his head. He obeyed.  
  
"Yes, mistresss.." his eyes rolled back into his head and his hips arched upwards, burying himself deeper in her. Her walls clenched around him, milking his cock. The tentacle inside of him wiggled and stroked deeper as he came with her.

The succubus spent most of the night riding her new human toy and draining him repeatedly. By the time she decided to let him rest he was sucked clean of thoughts, cum and energy. The last thing he was barely conscious of was faceplanting in her chest and passing out.


	2. A Succubus at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's Succubus seems to enjoy his desk.

The next day Chris woke up, with fuzzy spots in his memory. There was no trace of the demon who sucked him dry the entire night. He'd fallen asleep while masturbating before. If he had, there certainly would have been some sort of evidence. There was nothing. A succubus really had sucked him dry. His cock twitched as he remembered it.   
  
He realized quickly that he'd woken up late and had little time to ponder the missing demon. He made enough time to drink nearly two glasses of water all at once, finding it immediately helped get rid of the cloudy and drowsy feeling that accompanied dehydration. He went to work.  
  
Working did little to keep his mind from wandering around to the dirty and hazy memories from the night before. "Christ, I have never cum that much in my life." he muttered out loud, alone in his office and mulling over a stack of paperwork. 

_Well I hope you're ready to do it again, human._ A seductive voice purred in his mind. The voice alone brought back instant visions of her breasts bouncing in his face while she rode him. His cock was hard almost instantly. He looked around for a moment, wondering where it came from before remembering that she seemed to speak directly in his head.   
  
She manifests from the screen in front of him, pulling her arm out of it and neatly pushing the stack of papers he would no longer be focused on to the corner of the desk. She pulled the rest of her body out and sat down in front of him where his work was supposed to be, legs crossed but hanging over the edge.  
  
"Mistress..." even as he said it, it sent a shiver up his spine. "I'm at work..." she grins at him. _The desk was a clue_. She reached out with one shiny black foot and used it to stroke his cock through his suit pants. He moaned softly as his cock twitched under her foot and she grinned at him. Even her teeth and tongue were pitch black. His mind was becoming fuzzy again. "Everyone will hear..." his face was flushed now. She thought it was cute.   
  
_Succubi have mastered sound._  She continued to rub his cock. He then had an idea placed into his mind, just as she did with words. He imagined an unseen barrier that occupied the surrounding space of all succubi, allowing them to perform their duties unseen and uninterrupted by people they weren't concerned with. She and all of her activities were, in a sense, invisible and silent. Though most succubi wouldn't have bothered to explain this, she didn't think such information posed any danger. _Relax and obey me._  
  
"I obey."He moaned as her foot continued to stroke him. His hips rose a bit to meet her toes. _Good boy._  Her words pulsed at him. _Unzip your pants, slave._  She commanded and moved her foot away. He immediately obeyed, reaching down to free his dick. He realized he's been hard ever since he felt her presence. She heard this thought and grinned.  _Of course you are. Now, feed me._  
  
She reached for his tie, using it as a leash to pull him up out of his chair and forward. He groaned as he obediently buried himself in her dripping wet succubus pussy. Her legs locked around his waist quickly, drawing him in deeper as he began to thrust. She squeezed around him tightly. Any thoughts or concerns he had about working were long gone. His body and mind were focused on his given command.  
  
The tentacles hiding behind her neck slithered back up to his face to plant themselves in his ears. His eyes twitched as they slithered in. It felt good. They were coated in something, he didn't know what, but it tingled as they began to pulse. He thought maybe it was the same fluid her tail had been coated in the night before. He remembered it seemed to feel much better than any of the plugs he'd used. He realized her pussy must be secreting this as well, and every other part of her body.   
  
The venom that ran through her veins worked on him quickly, clouding what was left of his mind and turning him into a mindless, thrusting toy for her use. He wasted no more time in using this position to crane his neck and bury his face back into her boobs. He moaned, catching one bouncing breast to suck on and then the other. The succubus squeezed herself around him tighter, leaking against his cock.   
  
He teased her nipples with his tongue and ground his hips into hers. Her walls pulsed and undulated around him, coating him in her fluids. Each thrust made him feel more mindless, and more like a slave. His purpose was to cum. That was his only purpose, or at least the only one he could think of. He thrust harder as the throbbing of his cock became more insistent.   
  
_Be a good boy and cum for me._ she arched her back and hips up towards him. He's still muffled by her chest when he moans back at her and drives his hips faster, pounding into her. Her legs hooked tighter around him.  
  
She bit her lip in anticipation. Human cum always made her feel so good and energetic. She craved it constantly. Succubi had been known in the past for fucking and draining their enslaved men nearly or entirely to death. She would attempt keeping this one alive.   
  
When he came, her body reacted to this immediately. She came, too. Her pussy tightened and seemed to soak up everything he had to give and her own body shuddered under him. _Such a good boy._  He seemed to like being called that. His cock twitched again inside of her.   
  
Unfortunately she realized she probably shouldn't spend much more time playing with him. She knew she could easily keep him hard for hours and milk him as much as he'd like. No one would really be able to interrupt them. People could walk in, but wouldn't be able to see or hear. He was hardly in a mind to argue with the idea.  
  
Instead she gently pushed him so he sank back down in his office chair rather limply, completely mindless but still hard. She leaned forward from her seat and let her forked tongue unfurl and flick towards him, wrapping around him to lick up any cum left. The long tongue lapped around him until she was sure his skin was clean of it. She thought maybe she could keep going, or that she'd like to, anyways. After a few more moments she uncoiled her tongue again and released him.   
  
_Thankyou, slave. S_ he smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaning back and slithering into his monitor headfirst like a snake into water. One arm remained behind for a moment to move the stack of papers back to where they were on his desk before she'd arrived. He stared at the screen blankly for a few minutes as thoughts and full control of his own body returned to him. He felt drained, but happy about it. It felt good. He still felt tingly and sensitive in several places.   
  
Once he had fully returned to earth Chris fixed his pants and got back to work, though he was hardly able to keep his mind on it for the rest of the day. He began to wonder what Succubi did when they weren't going around leaping out of his computer and using his body for their own pleasure. Perhaps that is all they did. He wondered how many Succubi existed, and whether or not anyone he knew had ever seen them before. He would have to remember to ask her if he could.


	3. Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Succubus returns from Hell with a souvenir for Chris.

Over the course of a month, Chris enjoyed frequent visits from his demonic Mistress. If she wasn't present, his mind often wandered to recent memories of the Succubus milking him. When she was present she controlled his body and mind. He became addicted to her venom. He liked being numb in the mind, unable to think or resist the way his body craved to serve her.  
  
For the first time since her appearance, she hadn't milked him in over a day. She was away for three days and Chris began to worry a bit. He wondered what Succubi did when they weren't busy draining innocent human men of their sexual energy. It was possible she had a job or other slaves. At any rate, he missed being fed upon by her.  
  
When she appeared to him again, she slipped out of a flat screen television and into his living room. Now her presence was almost always felt before being seen. A tingling began at the base of his spine. This filled out into his lower body as a dull throb and an accompanying urge to obey his Mistress.  
  
_Good evening, pet. How have you been?_ she smiled. An inky hand reached out to stroke his hair affectionately. It slipped down his body to retrieve his cock from his gym shorts. He moaned as her hand wrapped around his shaft, squeezing. "I need to be milked." she smiled and he gasped as her long tongue stretched towards him and flicked across the head. _Yes, you do._

  
Quick work was made of his first orgasm. The way she sucked his cock made her seem more like a ravenous demon than she usually did. Clearly, she was starving after not having fed from a human in days. Her venomous saliva made every nerve in his cock light up as her tongue twisted around him between her lips.  
  
Her head bobbed up and down quickly between his legs. She was sucking harder than she had any time before. The Succubus's lips felt like they were vacuum locked around him. Her fingers kneaded his balls, encouraging him fully to cum.  
  
When he came he felt all tension leave his body. What he was left with was a familiar high. A tingling sensation crossed his body from head to toe. His cock remained standing, ready to be used several times over.  
  
She stopped long enough before devouring more of him to explain her absence. One hand remained wrapped around him. _I got called into a sort of business meeting._  He thought of several dark figures clad in suit ties and pencil skirts going over the budgets in Hell. It bemused her. _Something like that, but not quite. We don't have the traditional large table. We'd all fuck on it anyways._  He found the idea of lots of Succubi having sex with one another deeply arousing. His cock hardened even more in her hand.  
  
_I brought back a souvenir._  her snakelike tongue began flicking around him again. "A souvenir?" he asked, tilting his head. He still bothered to speak out loud for the time being. This excited him. A souvenir from the pits of Hell was not going to be a cutesy snow globe, though maybe a demonic one.  
  
She grinned as her tongue began to coil back around him _Yes. A fun one. First, you have to be a good boy and keep cumming for me before I can give it to you._ He moaned and obediently thrust upward. "Yes, Mistress..."  
  
She slowly sucked all the way down to the base. His cock throbbed in her mouth as her tongue twisted tighter around him. He found it impossible to tire of the near-constant blowjobs. She sucked his dick without mercy.  
  
Her head bobbed in his lap as familiar tentacles uncoiled from the back of her neck, coated in venom. They slipped into his ears and the liquid may as well have leaked into his brain. His mind dropped even deeper from the light haze he'd been in since her arrival. "F-feed mistress.." he moaned as his cock throbbed harder.  
  
Her lips slurped and slid around his cock, venom drooling down her mouth as she picked up the pace. _Cum, cum, cum for mistress._ The familiar and excited chanting sung throughout his mind, urging him on. Her hand squeezed around his balls. Chris was only conscious of the persistent throbbing of his dick and the need to obey.  
  
When he came again, he came hard. His mouth slacked open and his vision blurred as his eyes rolled back. She kept thrusting his cock against the back of her throat until her mouth was filled with his cum. She swallowed it with greed. Her tongue continued to twist and flick around him until the throbbing in his cock had slowed. There was no trace of his cum left on his skin.  
  
Draining him several more times after that was easy. Each orgasm left him more mindless, obedient and even more eager to continue serving. He had become quite addicted to getting milked. He enjoyed cumming over and over for his Mistress until he was mindless and empty.  
  
He didn't even have a mind to count how many times he'd orgasmed by the time she slithered into his lap. His body felt mostly limp, but his cock was hard and willing. One hand reached down to hold his cock in place as she slid down upon it, squeezing him in.  
  
Her breasts swayed hypnotically in front of him with every thrust of her hips. His hands slid up her body to touch them, fingers aimed for hardened nipples. It was clear that she enjoyed riding him quite a lot. Her walls clenched when she sunk back down his shaft, soaking him in her own fluids.  
  
When she was riding him, he had become accustomed to the frequent use of her tentacles. One slid around the curve of his thigh and between his legs to push inside of him. It was noticeably thicker than tentacles she'd used before, and any butt plugs he had owned. It slithered between his cheeks, wet and coated in her venom. The venom helped it slide in easily, and made the stretch of its entry very pleasurable.  
  
She rode him for quite some time before he noticed the throbbing tentacle inside of him begin to swell. He moaned and pushed himself back against it and rolled his hips up, thrusting deeper. "It feels so good..." The tentacle continued to swell and swell as she fucked him. Each wiggle and thrust of the growing tentacle brought him closer and closer to orgasm.  
  
The tentacle grew a bit more before suddenly tapering off, leaving a strange rubber lump. "What is it?" He asked, gasping as she pushed deeper into him. _A small gift._ she moaned back at him as the tentacle deposited the supposed gift. It was round and smooth. It felt good and it throbbed inside of him. He realized quickly that it felt like an egg. He groaned as he clenched around it. The tentacle in his ass began to retreat. The egg stayed.  
  
The egg throbbed inside of him and even felt like it was vibrating as she continued to ride him. His cock swelled and throbbed with the force of another impending orgasm. He gasped as the strange egg inside of him felt like it was beginning to leak out beneath them. He was sure it hadn't broken at all, though.  
  
The feeling of liquid leaking spread across the back of his thighs and between them. Everywhere it touched began to tingle even more. He felt it spread to his balls. He looked down to steal peeks of blackness crawling across his skin near his cock. He couldn't manage the words to ask what was happening before he came again. He thrust up into her, filling the succubus with the cum she demanded.  
  
Her pussy seemed to soak up the fluid every time, as he was totally clean and dry when she pulled off of him. She dismounted slowly, but her hungry pitch black eyes remained locked on his cock as they often did. This time she was watching the strange liquid coat his cock inch by inch as the egg continued to take root inside. The liquid coating like the Succubus's own skin. It was wet in appearance, but skin-like to the touch. It avoided his bedsheets entirely. As it inched up his cock, it felt amazing, as if her tongue were curling back around him slowly from base to tip.  
  
He watched, entranced. "Thank you, Mistress." he moaned and reached out to touch himself. His cock was partially shiny. Half of it still peeked out above the rubber-like substance but was sure to be coated by it soon. She gently pushed his hand away and set it beside him. _No, be a good boy and let it finish attaching to you._  He nodded and obediently tried to relax as the rubber crept up his shaft. "I'm a good boy." He repeated, eyes glazed over and hips twitching. "That's right."The new skin was tight around his balls and his shaft as it expanded across his sensitive skin.  
  
"Mistress.. It's going to make me cum again. It feels really good." he looked at his cock and wondered if it would spread further across his body. The thought of being covered in the strange rubber that felt so good made his cock twitch and leak more precum. He could be shiny and black, just like his Mistress. Maybe he could enslave others as well. These thoughts overwhelmed him quick enough. He imagined rubber coating him and filling every space, every orifice his body had to offer. He came again for the last time that evening. She wrapped her lips around his head, not even an inch away from the rubber growing on him so she could feed again.  
  
He felt more drained than ever, but his cock was still hard. It always stayed that way until she was gone. _Such a good boy. Thank you._  she smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. _Night night, pet. You need to get some sleep._  As she slipped back off of the couch he laid across it and obediently fell asleep. His cock remained hard in the clutches of the new demonic device that filled him. He did not cum again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
